Yangire Chibi! little sister ReaderxBig Brother Russia
by LazyOtakuArtist
Summary: Being a new country is tough... but not when you already have all the evil schemes you need planned out. Ok so not necessarily 'evil' per say, perhaps, yangire-ish? To your newly found brother, Russia, though, you are just an innocent new country, perhaps even an angel! You seem to be able to tame any beast in your way! But what is really behind that adorable exterior?
1. prologue

Russia's new little sister: prologue

You sat up with no idea where you were, all you knew that for some reason you had two names and that it was cold, A little too cold. You shivered. "W-where am I?" You surveyed your surroundings. 'Snow, lots and lots of snow, everywhere.' you thought to yourself. That was until you saw a big shadow coming towards you. "Hmph. It's about time." you mumbled to yourself.

"Hello there sunflower." said the shape who turned out to be a very tall man with cloak like colthing and a scarf. It seemed that he had a permanant chlid like smile stuck on his face "What are you doing out here in the middle of this big land of snow?"

"I-I don't really know how I got here. I just wake up all of a sudden, and poof I have life." you replied with a cute stoic expression.

'Must be a new country' thought the very tall man "My name is Ivan Braginski, or you can call me Russia. What is you name little sunflower?"

" You have two names too?" You asked, the stoic expression not leaving your face. Ivan nodded " Oh. Well my name is (First Name) (Last Name) or (Made up country name or OC). It's nice to meet you ."

Ivan chuckled "It's nice to meet too, but you can call me Ivan if you want." he said still smiling.

"Actually is it Ok if I call you big brother? You seem sort of lonely, I'm lonely too. I think that it would be sort of nice to have a big brother to take care of me." You said with a small hint of a smile.

Russia pondered this for a moment. He was sort of lonely even though Belarus came back. (But then again Belarus wasn't the _best_ company) "Da, that sounds nice." Ivan stuck his hand out for the new country to shake.

"Then it's a deal, you will take care of me for as long as I live in your house." You said, quickly grabbing his hand to shake on it before he could change his mind. (even though he would never do that)

"It will be nice to have a sister that isn't weird" Ivan whispered to himself so that you couldn't hear.

"It will be nice to have a brother who i can get to trust me." You whispered to your self so that your new big brother couldn't hear. You gave a small evil smirk as Ivan put you on his back, making his way to your new home. "This is going to be a wonderful new siblinghood!" You yelled laughing, Ivan chuckled a little bit as well. Oh reader what an adventure you will have once you get home.


	2. Chapter 1

Russia's new little sister: Pt.1

As you walk to your new home with your new brother you almost start to feel bad about using him to your advantage. You actually started to like this Russia character and even began to trust him. (which was very OOC of you in this kind of fan-fic) You were sort of glad that he thought of you as his little sister for the time being.

As you progressed to your new home you noticed that Ivan was starting to get nervous, which made you mad at whatever was making him nervous.

"What's wrong big brother? you look... frightened," you stated.

"Well you see Sunflower, my other little sister is sort of, well, obsessed with me. I'm afraid that if I show you to her she'll-" You interrrupted him.

"Love me? Adore me? Trust me big brother, women love little kids, more so when they get to shape them to be just like themselves," You assured him. This didn't comfort Russia one bit. The thought of you ending up like Belarus made him want to kill himself.

"Well, just stay behind me Sunflower, OK? Promise me that." He said almost 100% positive that Belarus wasn't going to be too fond if having to share 'her big brother'.

Time Skip~ brought to you by little siblings aren't they the darndest things.

As Russia opens the door he automatically starts to tremble when he hears "Big brother, Big brother I'm so glad you're finally home!" Belarus says estatically until she notices you behind him, "Oh, I see that you accidentially brought in a rat behind you, don't worry though, I'll use it's head as a wedding present." she says then smiles evily.

Russia tried to protect you but as soon as Belarus advances towards you two he breakes. "GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY!" He repeats over and over all the way to his room up stairs.

"My hero." You mumble under your breath,then sigh. "So, I presume you're Belarus? Nice to meet you My name is-" But you were interupted by a very angry Belarus

"You better stay away from big brother, I won't kill you because he seems to like you so for now you are safe. BUT if I EVER see you around big brother again-" These cut off things are getting to be too many. But anyway you interrupted her rant.

"Oh no Belarus I think that you are the one to be fearing me." you said pulling out a flute with a knife planted at the end and swing it out in front of you to point it at Belarus. "I don't like that you are scaring big brother, or the fact that you want to marry him. So since this time was just to show you that I'm not one to be messed with I think I'll be putting it away for now." You continued, putting your flute in the bow tied around the dress Russia bought for you from the store down the road. You said your parting words, "BUT if YOU ever scare Russia again there won't be another warning, GOT IT?!" You finished while giving her a menacing glare, with a dark purple aurora of your own rising around you.

Belarus glared at you but nodded. She knew that next time (well, I guess there wouldn't be a next time in this case) there wouldn't be a warning about your murderous out burst. "Un-understood..." she repiled with a bow, slightly impresssed at your bravery and your ability to stick up for what you thought was right, as well as terrified at your ability to have quick movements with a blade at such a young age.

You watch as she walks back to her room with a sulk, most likely depressed at being threatened by a little, new born country. Once she left you walk up the stairs to the hall and move a coffee table at the end of the corridor, which ironically had a flower pot with a sunflower in it. Once the table is moved you examine the wall, It appears to have a large rectangle cut out in the wall paper. There was a slit on the right side of the rectangle. After a quick tug on the slit, a few boards of wood fell to the side to reveal a cowering Russia hidden in the houses walls.

"Belarus and I had a little discussion. We compromised that it would be best if she quit the 'try to get you to marry her' rampage while I'm around. You know, for older example purposes," you stated simpily.

"Are you an angel?" Russia asked. You smiled, an actual smile, fortgetting about any of your plans for dominating those in your way, your cold atmosphere was beginning to melt from what could've been years of solitude. You had a family, a weird one, but all the same a family.


End file.
